


Differences Aside Drabbles

by kyliEisMC2



Series: Differences Aside [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dragon Sickness, F/M, Romance, tradgedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliEisMC2/pseuds/kyliEisMC2
Summary: A collection of one shots, drabbles and requests from my Differences Aside Series.





	Differences Aside Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this thought and played around with it and this is what I came up with. This takes place much later. Thorin, Dis, and Siv would have passed by now and Vali would have taken the throne. Heads up not a happy chapter. What would happen when Torvi died.

Was this it? Was this what he was fated to become, doomed to become? If so, when and what? What would it be that triggered him? What would it be that his mind would become fixated with, obsessed with? Would it be gold like his great grandfather? Possibly it would be a rare and unique stone like his great uncle? Or would it be something less enduring, something more fragile? Would it be a temporary vessel of one's spirit like his father? These were the questions that ran through Vali's head so rapidly it was hard to decide when a question ended and another started.

It had been three days since his mother had passed, but it felt longer.

He had never witnessed his father have an episode before. His mother had father had done well to hide it. When he was a child, and father was 'sick', his mother would send them to stay with grandmother Siv. Once, while playing beneath his father's desk, he overheard his father and great uncle arguing about it. They had not known of his presence as he listened to their argument. Great uncle Thorin had insisted that his father not hide it. He argued that his Vali needed to know what it would be like and how to handle it should he too be faced with the same struggles that plagued their family.

But his father had refused and continued to hide it from him. So Thorin took it upon himself to teach him. At the time he did not understand why Thorin insisted he learned to breath. He was eight years old, he had been breathing since he was born. But his great uncle emphasized how important it was that he learned this, so learned it he did.

But now, as he watched his father, he deemed those exercises utterly useless. What good would breathing exercises do to a man in such a state. If that is what he could still be called. For Vali did not recognize the man before him. For the man before him was no sentient. He was a wild animal, ferrel and untamable.

This was not his father.

His father was strong. His father was wise. His father was loving. Some said he loved too much, to which Vali always questioned how loving too much could be a bad thing.

Now, he understood.

He had always thought dragon sickness was just a myth. Something conjured during the arts of storytelling. He thought it something someone had spun while telling a tale to make it more interesting, more intriguing. He had never believed that gold or stones could cause madness.

Now, he believed.

Vali loved his father. He looked up to his father. All his life he aspired to become his father. But at this moment, this man, was not his father. He possessed the same face but he had never seen such expressions on his father's features. He had the same voice as his father, but he had never heard his father speak in such manors or tones. As Fili sat in the chair, stroking his chin and murmuring to no one but himself, Vali realized something. It was his mother who had died, but it was his father that he had lost.

* * *

In his delirium, Fili caught a flash of green. Instantly, he locked onto the source of color. Two round eyes in the most glorious shade of green stared back at him. His heart leapt in jubilee. He knew those eyes, they belonged to Torvi, they belonged to his wife.

He knew they had been lying to him, she was not gone, she was right here before him.

Eagerly, he stretched out his hand and cupped her cheek with fondness. He felt the smooth soft skin of her hand reach up to his own. He relished the velvet feel of it against his own. Slowly, he focused on her lips which formed intelligible words. But he did not care what words were being said, all he cared about was that she was there. His lips spread into a smile and he watched her lips mirror the action with relieved brilliance.

He felt his heart become more joyous in the thought that his wife was just as relieved to see him as he was to see her. Had she thought that he too was gone? If so, where had she been looking for him? Why had she not looked here first? Whatever the answer, he did not care, she was here now.

His eyes moved around to take in her eyes once more and then the rest of her face. With every inch he inspected, he smiled more. And then he took in the halo of sun lit hair that surrounded her face and he froze.

His smile wavered, then turned down. Something was wrong.

It should not have been a sunny halo of hair, it should be fiery, like the red tint of heated metal. He blinked and took in the woman's face once more, and to his horror, he realized that it was not just her hair that was wrong. The cheeks, the chin, even her skin was wrong. Her skin was sun kissed and darker than the creamy milk that Torvi had always possessed. Here chin was too pronounced, more similar to his own than the soft round one that his beloved had. And her cheekbones, the ones he so dearly loved to caress were all wrong. They were rounder and less defined. She had the same lips and her eyes, oh those eyes, they were the same. But Fili knew his dearest and this woman was not her.

A hiss escaped his lips causing the imposter before him to look and him with a frown. It was then he lurched forward. He felt his hands grab around the woman's next and squeeze. His teeth gnashed wildly in between the flurry of accusations and threats that left his mouth.

They had thought they could trick him. They stole her away from him and thought he would not notice that the one that returned would fool him! It was a voice in his head that told him these things and not his own yet was still a part of him. It had been a voice that had often tried to whisper in his ear. In the past he had always resisted and ignored it. But now, he could not help but consider its words.

Had they truly thought they could deceive him with this mockery of his wife? Had they thought him so gullible? These people, whoever they were, knew nothing. They knew nothing of deception. They knew nothing of his power. Because if they truly knew what he was capable of, they would not have taken Torvi away from him. They were the fools. Fools for ever thinking they would not see his wrath, feel his wrath, be destroyed by his wrath.

He felt hands grab around him. Two pairs yanking him away from the imposter as another pried his hands from the woman's throat and pulled her away. It was then he began to laugh. His cackling filled the room and bounced back into his own ears. It was the sound of a mad man, crazed by delusion. But it only caused him to laugh harder.

"You will all perish!" he said wildly. "Your bones with be ground into powder beneath my own strength and your flesh will burn. You may have taken her from me for now, but I will find her. You will never be able to keep her forever. My wrath will bring fire and the flames will bring your death. All of you with perish in an inferno of the damned!"

His threat seemed to have a shocking effect as he observed them all. He took in all of their faces. A fiery haired man with eyes that matched the blonde imposter's stared at him with a disturbed sickness in his face. And the wench that thought she could trick him was now staring at him in horror as a dark haired man fidgeted over her. The woman batted the man's hands away as she whispered something from her trembling lips. He did not look satisfied but the man stopped his attempt to examine her and turned to look back at him. Fili met his eyes and was suddenly filled with a new contempt. He looked strangely familiar. A face of an enemy that he had long forgotten about.

He narrowed his eyes. That one would be the first to go, he thought to himself. He then shifted his eyes to the final person within the room. He was the only one who was brave enough to not cower from his stare, nor did he look at him with horror. Instead it was pity written upon his face.

Intrigued, Fili took in the man more closely. His soft brown eyes looked at him with a pained sorrow. This man had lost something that he held close to his heart. His face was familiar, he knew this man, he just could not recollect from where. He tried to look into the foggy recesses of his mind. When he dove into the deepest parts of his brain, he found the face in many of his memories. Memories that lined his entire life. This man had always been near him, near her. He recalled the both of them, laughing and speaking with merriment. He had been there in his younger years, he had been there on his biggest quest, he had been their on his wedding day, congratulating him and his new bride.

And then it hit him. Hit him with a gut wrenching motion that made him feel sick. He remembered this man. "Kili," he said with a shuddering breath, naming his brother.

The man gave the faintest of relieved smiles. "Yes brother, it's me."

Fili looked away to the others. The clarity of his brothers identity seemed to bring a wave of lucidity to all of his mind.

He took in the woman, he knew this girl as well. He remembered when she was born. Remembered the joy he felt when he looked upon her and gave her a name, Sylvi, his daughter. And the man at her side was her husband, a general within his armies. Tarbin, the son of one of his closest friends. He then looked to the third and final person in the room. This boy, neigh this man, he knew him too. Perhaps the most for his hair and eyes, for they were both his mothers. Vali, that was his name, this was his son. He looked around the room. This was his family, they were the people he loved, the people she had loved. And they had all loved her. He looked to his brother at the thought. These people would not have done ill to her. They would not have harmed Torvi.

"Kili," he said in a strangled voice. "Where is she? Where is Torvi? Where is my wife?"

And then he saw it. He saw it in all of their eyes. Despite the variety of color they all possessed, he found a similarity that they all held. Sorrow. These people, his family, were mourning.

* * *

Kili stared at his brother as silence reigned.

He had lost his best friend to sickness. It was nothing any of them saw coming. It had seemed like an innocent cold that she struggled to get over.

Two weeks. That was all the time that it took when she laid down to rest and never managed to find the strength to get up. And then she was gone. Kili had not even had a chance to say goodbye. He had left the beginning of the second week and did not know of her passing until nearly a full week after when a letter arrived to him in the Iron Hills. A letter telling him that the queen of Erebor had passed on, that his sister-in-law had died, that his best friend was gone forever.

He had left immediately to return to Erebor. He had grieved in his travels and upon his arrival had managed to prepare himself for the loss of his friend. What he had not been prepared for, was the loss of his brothers mind. This was the first breakthrough since her passing. The first time he had seen his brother remotely lucid since he returned.

Now, as he looked at his brother, slouched on the ground and staring up at him with desperation, Kili wondered if his brothers mind was in denial or if the paranoia had truly rendered him ignorant of Torvi's passing. Which would be better? Let him think she was alive or tell him the truth. Neither choice was appealing and each had dire consequences. Did he let this moment of denial live on? How long would it last before his brother realized her absence? He could lie, tell him Torvi was traveling. But how long could he keep that lie alive? What kind of reaction would he get? It would most likely be worse, but it could buy them time, buy his niece and nephew some time to try and find a way to stabilize him. And if there was no solution to be found, at least they would have their father back, if only for a while.

But it was wrong and already Kili knew he could do no such thing. But to tell him now? There was no telling or knowing what would happen until he did it.

Kili closed his eyes for a moment then slowly, very slowly, he looked at his brother, conveying everything silently. There was no need for words. The moment he saw his brother look up into his eyes, he knew that Fili knew. And as he gazed into the blue orbs of Fili, he watched the sorrow and loss glisten before his pupils expanded.

Kili watched as the darkness consumed his brothers eyes until there was hardly a small ring of blue left over. And it was then, that Kili knew. His brother was gone and he did not know if he would ever be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests and Prompts welcome. If you enjoy this series and want more just ask and I will see what I can do!


End file.
